S. LaFontaine
S. LaFontaine is a Biology major at Silas University. They are often known as "LaF" by others. Information LaFontaine is non-binary and prefers their/they/them pronouns, which causes friction with their best friendLola Perry. They identify themself as the unofficial "truth speaker" of the group. Personality Lafontaine is an extremely intelligent individual with an aptitude for science. They have great technical skill and a passion for scientific experiments. Laura’s father calls them “the biology major with the sampling obsession”, which seems to be an accurate assessment. Although they are enthralled by the unexplained, they do view everything with a healthy degree of skepticism Official social media writer and editor Tumblr. They have a tendency to be very blunt and are occasionally annoyed by their companion’s romantic shenanigans, especially in season 3. However, they are extremely dedicated to their friends, and refuse to leave anyone behind, sometimes to the point of recklessness. ''' Relationships '''Lola Perry LaFontaine and Perry are very close friends, having been acquainted since they were five years old. Evidence of their closeness is shown many times, as they have fond memories of their interactions with one another and are often seen together. During the Christmas special, LaFontaine kisses Perry's cheek, which some viewers interpret as evidence of a romantic relationship. Lafontaine's gender identity causes friction with Perry in season 1, but they resolve their issues and remain good friends. ' ' J.P. Armitage Following the end of the vampire sacrifices, Laura is under the impression LaFontaine and J.P. might be dating. According to the social media writer for the show, they were never officially a couple, but were quite close. Lafontaine was enamored with the idea of J.P. when he was still in digital form, but after they transferred him into the deceased body of Will Luce, they agreed they were better as friendsOfficial social media writer and editor Tumblr. They appear quite fond of each other and display an affinity for working with one another throughout their time together. Quotes "How many people you know take Type-O with their Chokoa Crunch?"Carmilla the Series, episode 4: "Freak OUT" "I don't want to ''be ''Susan anymore."Carmilla the Series, episode 26: "The Standard Issue" "Word."Carmilla the Series, episode 29: "PTSD & Brownies" "Well yeah, but we know she's a vampire. I mean, we've known that since the blood in the milk container, right? Vampire, vampire, vampire. Yeah?"Camilla the Series, episode 14: "Research Trip" "We tape our flame throwers to our pulse rifles and make the weird submit."Carmilla the Series,episode 26:"The Standard Issue" Social Media Official Accounts LaFontaine Twitter (formerly run by Kaitlyn Alexander, now by the writers) Original Novella The webseries' character is based on Mademoiselle De Lafontaine in LeFanu's original novella. Mademoiselle De Lafontaine is Laura's finishing governess, which means she trained the teenage Laura in all the things a young lady of the time would be expected to know: etiquette, music, dancing and similar matters. Her father was German, and so she is "psychological, metaphysical, and something of a mystic." Trivia * According to Laura, Laf is a RavenclawLaura Hollstein official Tumblr . * While Lafontaine is a biology major, they have taken a forensics class as well Laura Hollstein official Tumblr. ReferencesCategory:Characters Category:Student Category:Characters